


-Wizard x Fem!Reader-

by GhoulCourierSix



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulCourierSix/pseuds/GhoulCourierSix
Summary: I adore M. Rasmodius so i've dedicated to writing stories about him and my female character Alice, will contain smut and violence.M.R doesn't belong to meAlice is my character.





	1. Chapter 1

Word count: 900+

Pairing: Wizard x oc

Warnings: violence, jealous boys, angry farmer. Shiz hitting the fan hooboy

Author's notes: wooooo second fic! I'm really getting into this!

 

The saloon was bustling as usual, Alice sat in her usual place at the back nursing an Ice cold beer. Winter was nearing, she could feel the upcoming coldness through her bones. She'd been a resident at Stardew Valley for a few years, made a lot of friends, weirdly enough she had a lot more in common with Shane than she originally thought, they both had a love for beer, lazy days, the farm life and complaining about trivial things. He'd normally walk over to her table and drink the night away while having a joke about his love for chickens and Alice's obsession with collecting folklore books and all things creepy.

 

She could've sworn Shane had a little crush towards her, He'd deliberately go out of his way to walk to her farm or catch her on her daily routine of errands. The wizard's oblivious attitude had rubbed off on her and she just pushed it aside carrying on with life. Only close friends such as Emily and Penny knew of her relationship with the Wizard. Alice wasn't ashamed of the relationship of course not but the people of Stardew Valley could gossip like no tomorrow.

 

The air was crisp this evening, she loved this type of weather the type of breeze that froze your lungs, she'd just left the Wizard's tower and was heading back to her comfy quaint little farm just up the way, the lampposts that trailed up the path painted the walkway like stepping stones. Her feet ached from the hard day of work and boy was her body going to make her feel it tomorrow morning.

 

She wrapped her hand around the door handle. The exhaustion she'd been holding back for hours finally broke free, she already needed to feed the dog and take a bath but her eyelids felt like ten pounds, the sweet melody of her bed was calling for her embrace through the door. Soon my sweet.

 

"No saloon tonight?" A familiar voice spoke.

 

Alice span on her heels clearly startled.

 

"Yoba Shane you scared the shit out of me" she chuckled.

 

The beer loving bastard already had a cracked open can in his grip, she could smell the booze radiating off of him.

 

"I was waiting for you at our usual spot, I missed my favourite farmer" She couldn't help but cringe at that but didn't let it show.

 

Feeling the blockage of anxiety plug her throat she gave a anxious laugh not knowing how to respond.

 

"Listen Alice, I know I was a real asshole to you when we first met, it's just that whenever we do get a new person in town they don't stay for long, we've known each other for awhile and I've come to really care for you. A lot more than I'm letting on" he confessed, the liquor clearly buffed up his confidence.

 

Yoba she felt the pang of guilt hard, she didn't mean to lead him on well She didn't really but the guilt weighing on her was making the atmosphere around them tense.

 

"I'm afraid she is unavailable young shane" a gruff voice sliced through the conversation.

 

Alice was greeted with her handsome wizard his purple locks bounced as he stepped forward into the light, obviously his sudden late night drop in made her anxiety burst like a volcano.

 

"What the hell are you doing here, don't you have some spells to be bothering everyone with?" Shane snapped clearly letting his emotions get the better of him.

 

"I was simply returning the book she left at my residence, she tends to leave a lot of her things over at my tower"

 

Yoba his voice dripped with passive aggressiveness, sarcasm and jealousy and did Alice love it, her brooding and mysterious man letting his feelings take over.

 

"Wait, you and him!?" He shouted louder than expected, his jaw dropped in utter shock.

 

She couldn't get her words out, they got tangled in her mouth like piano wire slowly cutting up her tongue.

 

"I should've known you had no interest in me but seriously him? He's a hermit that festers in his tower, look at him! He dresses like a freak" Shane had officially lost his temper and Alice felt her nerves being tested too as the Wizard stood completely unfazed by Shane's words.

 

The ranting stopped quickly as a sharp slap silenced him, her hand stung like a bitch but she couldn't stand hearing him insult the man she was in love with and also someone who he knew nothing about.

 

"How dare you Shane, if you really cared about me then you would accept who I have in my life no matter how you feel about them, now leave I don't want you around me right now" Alice shouted through gritted fighting the urge to give him another slap.

 

Not another word was spoken as Shane trudged down the path hand on cheek, beer in the other and faded into the darkness of the town, she could tell he regretted popping off like that and he'll be at her door apologizing like a fool when he sobers up.

 

She felt a gentle grasp on her wrist and a rough pair of lips pressed against her sore palm, the anger slowly fading into the back of her mind being replaced with that familiar comfort and safety.

 

"I'm sorry my love, I didn't mean to cause a problem" he apologized his lips still planted against her skin.

 

Cupping his cheek she put a stop to his apologizes by slamming her plump lips against his chapped ones her fingers tangled in his hair as her other hand stroked his cheek playing with his soft and inviting facial hair. She missed this, she craved this, starved of his touch it felt so fresh to let it all out, to feel his hands on her waist pulling her slender but well kept figure against his surprisingly burly stature. She sunk all her love into that passionate session.

 

Stardew Valley can gossip all the want. It doesn't matter to her anymore.

 

Disclaimer: None of my characters are to be used as pfps, role playing characters or to be claimed by anyone who isn't me of course, if any are seen using my characters for any of these purposes then action will be taken against you. Fanart is always welcome please pm me so I can properly credit you and if you post it please credit my name as the character's owner it solves all confusion, DO NOT use my writing in any way shape or form and claim it as your own I spend a lot of time on my writing so I don't appreciate having it stolen.


	2. -Still Falling For You-

Paring: Wizard x oc

Word count: 800+

Warnings: Just tooth rotting floof and outing my thirst for the wizard also swearing

Game: Stardew Valley

 

She'd grown used to the long morning walks to the Wizard's tower, the loud banging of Robin's axe chopping into the thick oak tree for her next project. The noise changed from a painful annoyance to a therapeutic rhythm that calmed her nerves.

 

The Wizard's tower was visibly beaten from time, the cobble stairs had eroded from the harsh winter times, the once pristine chamber doors had lost its colour and durability but inside was so well kept he dotted around the tower making sure his sanctuary was fit for his experiments and safe living.

 

Alice always had a soft spot for the Wizard, during their first meeting she couldn't help soak in his smell, the warmth his aura gave her. His deep gruff voice sent shock waves through her, she wanted to be near him whenever she could, she'd make any stupid excuse to visit him, wether it was bringing him fresh pie, a ore she found or to bring him a fresh batch of flowers, secretly giving it as a romantic gesture but being stuck in his oblivious ways he just thought she was being helpful.

 

As she pushed open the door the sweet smell of potions swam up her nose tickling her senses as it hit the back of her throat. There he was the glow of the cauldron ignited his features making him even more handsome to the eyes. She'd chuckle to herself remembering all the times his bushy but well kept beard would get dipped into the unknown liquid in the pot and she'd have to sit down with him as she slowly ran her slender soap covered fingers through his mattered covered facial hair, she swore she could hear him hum and see a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

The times she'd sleep over in his bed, clinging to the pillow as she slept picturing it was his burly stature she was holding on to, how she'd wake up to a fully made breakfast at the door with a little note pointing out how captivating she looked when she slept wrapped in his sheets. She kept them all in a little box under her bed, whenever he was away she'd read them all like it was the first time, feeling that skip in her heart and the heat on her cheeks. Damn she'd really fallen for this man hard, she had lovers and crushes before but none could compare to him, nobody could make her smile like he does, make her feel so loved and cared for, he's a irresistible mystery and she couldn't lie that his knowledge would have her listening to him for hours into the early morning.

 

Mayor Lewis constantly asked why she'd never attend any festivals, she did but from afar she'd be with the wizard watching over the festivities as he talked about his adventures, how he wanted to take her somewhere special, somewhere he'd never taken anyone, he'd describe the heaven like world as his fingers laced with hers.

 

As the door clicked closed his head lifted from his work, that scowl turned into a small smile.

 

"My love you've decided to pay me a visit" he said as he walked towards her.

 

"I visit you everyday silly. I'd never miss a chance to see my handsome wizard" She chuckled as she closed the distance between them.

 

He didn't respond as he wrapped his arms around Alice's waist pulling her against him, her head buried in his robe taking in his scent yet again, she'd smelt it a thousand times but it always felt fresh and new every time. His thick fingers running through her brunette hair. Hearing his heartbeat pounding into her ears made her melt into his grip.

 

Fuck she'd missed him so much, he'd recently come back from a huge exhibition and even though he's more powerful than he looked she couldn't help worry and every time she'd find another note saying he's returned she'd rush over to his tower tears in her eyes, all that worry all the nightmares washed away by emotional relief, she wouldn't even knock she'd burst into his tower and nearly knock him on his old ass as she covered his chest in her tears, he couldn't help but get emotional himself, not feeling this sense of love in a long time since his ex wife and he was sure he'd not make the same mistakes again.

 

"Hm you haven't been looking after your beard have you?" She reached up and tugged on his beard feeling the mattered hair against her fingertips.

 

"I'm sorry my love but I was surrounded in dirt and dust there was no four seasons in sight" he chuckled as she fiddled with his beard hearing her laughter bypass her frustration.

 

Playfully hitting his arm as she planted a small kiss on his cheek, she cherished the times when he dropped his cold exterior around her and was just himself.

 

That night she made him take a bath she'd join him but obviously she was more bothered about scrubbing his greasy locks than having some intimate fun and as the stars washed over Stardew Valley and the moon shone it's light through the bedroom window she was wrapped in the Wizard's arms letting their walls down and enjoying each others love.

 

"You're an asshole but I love you" - P!nk from the song True Love


End file.
